Comestores Mortis
by 11Marie11
Summary: When Death Eaters start disappearing right out of their cells, the public breathe a sigh of relief that they're finally gone. While on a field trip to the prison Hermione stumbles on a mysterious and possibly deadly link to these disappearances. With the help of Her best friend, will Hermione solve this mystery? Harmony, ignores book 6, Voldie defeated earlier than canon
1. Chapter 1

AN: Super quick, I'm going to try and clear a few formatting things. :)

"blah" = speech

'blah' = thoughts

Chapter 1

It was the night, the night the last traces of Voldemort would finally be gone from their lives. It was Christmas and to celebrate the last Death Eater sent to Azkaban, Hogwarts was holding a Yule Ball. While everyone was rushing to find dress robes and a date, Ronald Weasley was stuffing his face again confident in the knowledge that he had a date secured and she would buy his robes for him too! Looking up from his food for the first time in over an hour felt himself wonder where his girlfriend Hermione was and if he had enough time for a quick snog before she came back. Grunting he got up from his chair and set off to find Lavender, he only hoped Hermione would stay in the library long enough for him to find a broom closet.

* * *

Hermione POV

Hermione was on her way out of the library going over not only her study schedules for their seventh year, but also her dress it was beautiful green with rhinestones sewn into the chiffon of the skirt that dropped to her ankles. It had a slit running up to her mid thigh, it was a little more daring than what she would normally wear, but she decided on it because she knew Ron would like it. After having decided to repeat their seventh year after defeating Voldemort, Ron and Hermione had started dating: during the first few months it was perfect, Ron paid attention to her and they went out together, but for the past month Ron had been distant and waspish towards her. Hermione had suspected for a while that he was not as faithful as he proclaimed.

As she rounded the corner she saw two people up against the door of a broom closet. Sighing as she approached she said "It's almost curfew you two, better get back to our common rooms." as Head Girl it was her duty to inform them, but as they turned towards her she felt all the blood drain from her face. "What the Fuck Ron! What the Hell are you doing!"

"Well I guess it's a good a time as ever to tell you, but Hermione I'm breaking up with you."

That was the worst possible thing to say to Hermione she reached for her wand and well let's just say that Ron was a lot less manly now, and let's not forget the Gryffindor Slut, Ms. Lavender Brown she was gifted a set of zits across her forehead spelling SLUT which would last for a month.

As both the slut and the weasel ran screaming to the infirmary Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room, surprisingly she felt pretty calm. Mainly she was upset at herself for not seeing it sooner, but also inexplicably happy she could finally pursue what she wanted and not what that buffoon had in mind for her: a broodmare that cooks and cleans did not sound like a great future to her, Hermione just felt relieved.

* * *

Harry POV

Sitting in the Great Hall I was wondering where Hermione was, she sometimes skipped meals because she'd get caught up in her studying. He wasn't so worried about Ron because he knew Ron would never miss a meal.

So when Hermione came sauntering into the Great Hall with a smug look on her face, Harry was of course a little worried. "Hey Hermione, have you seen Ron?" Hermione giggled with a slight crazed look in her eye, "Oh yes, the weasel was on his way to the infirmary squealing his socks off. Considering he cheated on me, I think he got off pretty lightly." Smiling she took her seat. "Oh, Okay . . . . wait, what?! INFIRMARY!? CHEATING!?" screamed Harry as he whipped his head over to look at her.

Realizing that the entire Great hall could hear he whispered, "Hermione what the bloody hell happened?" Taking her seat beside Harry Hermione started filling her plate seemingly uncaring to the fact that the entire school, including the teachers, were now listening in.

"Well, as you know Ron has been more distant as of late, it seems as though he's been preoccupied sticking his tongue down Lav-Lav's throat. It's alright because I got even, Ron or is it Rhonda now? Anyway Ron isn't going to be very manly for a while."

Giving a sinister smirk Hermione began to calmly eat her dinner while the tables around her erupted into whispers. As quickly as possible Madame Pomfrey ran from the Great Hall towards the infirmary.

* * *

The Gryffindor common room that night was decidedly frosty when Ron and Lavender walked in. Keeping their heads down they each made their way to their separate dorms. As they headed up to their rooms Hermione and Harry were sitting by the fire discussing the next day's trip to Azkaban. A few other Gryffs noticed they were sitting closer than normal and decided to place a few bets on their pending relationship status.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Frantic rushing could be heard throughout the Gryffindor common room as girls and boys alike searched for their warmest cloaks and sweaters for the visit to Azkaban that afternoon. Only sixth and seventh years were going and they were told that they would only be in the minimum security area and would not be visiting any occupied cells. Surprisingly Dumbledore was not chaperoning the trip, though he had orchestrated it: McGonagall was taking them through the security measures, the general layout, and the history.

* * *

Entering the prison everyone shuddered, the Ministry had kept the Dementor's in the prison after the War despite the Dementor's role in aiding Voldemort. Being insanely curious Hermione had asked Dumbledore why it was decided to keep the Dementors at Azkaban.

 _Flashback_

"Good afternoon Miss Granger how may I help you today." "Hello sir, do you have a few minutes to help me?" "Of course Miss Granger, although I do have an appointment in about five minutes. What would you like?"

He'd only told her that the Dementors were harmless and that they just needed to stay under watch from the Ministry. Brushing off the rest of her questions the inarguable Headmaster stalks away with a swirl of his garish robes hurrying towards his office. Confused by the Headmaster's brusque attitude Hermione slowly made her way back to the common room.

 _End flashback_

Once the classes arrived at the security desk they were told to hand over their wands, even the teachers. Having handed over her primary wand, Hermione surreptitiously checked her arm holster for her back-up wand: she'd gotten a second one after having lost hers during the War. Looking over at Harry, she noticed that he'd kept his secondary wand as well. Catching his eye, she nodded her head imperceptibly while on the other side of the group Ron complained loudly to anyone who would listen, which was really just Lavender.

While glancing over towards them Hermione let out a little snicker at seeing Lavender with a toque pulled low over her forehead. ' _Looks like my spell still hasn't worn off yet. Sucks to be her I guess.'_ Smiling Hermione set off with group with Harry at her side.

* * *

 **Harry POV**

As we approached the first set of security measures, I began to feel sad and all I could think of was Sirius, my mum and dad, and Remus and Tonks. As I got more and more desolate I saw an otter swim across my vision and suddenly I felt a million times lighter. Glancing over at Hermione I realised that the Dementors must have been affecting me already, so I readily cast my Patronus and Prongs came bounding out and began playing with Hermione's otter.

Looking back at Hermione I found myself caught staring at her smile as it danced across her lips, her chocolate eyes were shining as she turned towards me. ' _Shit, I hope she doesn't think I was staring' 'But that is exactly what you were doing' 'Oh shut up!'_

' _Well great,now I'm arguing with myself. . . wait what's 'Mione saying'_ Tuning back into the conversation I heard 'Mione say "- we're coming up on the first set of cells, I hope there's no one in them. I know they said there wouldn't be, but they can always make mistakes-" "'Mione, you're rambling, again." With a smile on my face I told her to calm down. "You're right of course, I just get so excited - though I don't really think it's exciting to see someone suffering, but . . yeah." Grinning in my direction, I could feel myself getting lost in her eyes again, quickly snapping myself out of it I smiled back and we carried on down the corridor.

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

Holding Harry's arm tight enough to block the blood flow, we walked towards the first set of cells. While passing each cell, I noticed that they all had a rough drawing carved into the stone at the head of each bed. "Excuse me, what are those markings on the walls of the cells?" One guard gave her a weird look, "There's nothing on the walls, are you sure you're seeing things right?" Returning the guard's question with a scathing look I replied "Not everyone can see thestrals yet some can, maybe this is one of those cases." Under my breath "you imbecilic moron.", of course Harry could hear and tried to keep his laugh down.

Hanging back I tried to get a closer look I saw that it was of a rough drawing of a phoenix with a snake wound around it's neck. Confused, I moved up to where Harry and the rest of the group were. Just as I leant in to tell Harry what I saw an alarm sounded and like a well oiled unit half of the guards around us herded us to the front while the other half ran off to wherever the alarm was coming from.

Ernie MacMillan turned to one of the guards as we were rushed out of the building "What does that mean?" After a couple minutes one of the other guards took pity on him and said "That means one of the prisoners has disappeared, so get hurrying!"

Catching the guard's phrasing I wanted to clarify, "Hold on, you said they disappeared, did the person not escape?" Rolling his eyes, the guard heaved a sigh "Yes for the past five weeks three Death Eaters have disappeared straight from their cells without leaving a trace. The cells we showed you today used to house the Carrow twins, Yaxley, Macnair, and Rowle are just a few."

By that time the group had reached the front gate and we were promptly locked out. I turned to look at Harry, I knew he could tell by the look in my eyes that I had stumbled on a new challenge to keep me occupied. I smiled at him and after rolling his eyes he gave me his adorable lopsided smile that I so loved. ' _Hold on, bad Hermione, we don't lust after Harry, he'd never love you anyways. Best to just stay friends.'_

 **Harry POV**

As the classes grabbed onto the portkey that would take us back to Hogwarts I couldn't help but smile at Hermione's enthusiasm for mysteries, and her smile and . . . just her. Sighing knowing she would never love him that way I prepared myself for the ride back to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Hermione POV**

Staring at the shadows made by the fire as they played along the walls, I couldn't help but make a list of the missing Death Eaters: so far I knew of the Carrow twins, Yaxley, Macnair, and Rowle, but there were at least twenty-one Death Eaters imprisoned at the end of the war, so there must be a total of fifteen Death Eaters have escaped and only six remain in Azkaban. I can only thank Molly Weasley for killing Bellatrix during the Battle of Hogwarts, otherwise we'd all be in deep shit.

I felt a hand descend on my shoulder and I whipped around reaching for my wand with a curse on my lips. Sighing with relief "Harry you really can't surprise me like that!" "Well I did try calling your name, for the past three minutes or so." Looking at the clock hanging on the wall beside the entrance I realized I'd missed dinner. . . again. Longingly contemplating the food I could have had I heard my stomach grumble and I looked apologetically up at Harry.

"Don't worry, I know you too well. I brought you some food from the kitchens" Handing me a plate with meat pie, steamed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. Nearly moaning at the first bite, I scarfed down the entire plate in record timing. Immediately began yawning and leaned down to rest my head against Harry's shoulder, this had become something of just ours that we would do: every night we'd sit in our common room and tell each other about our days, some days we'd just sit and watch as the fire got smaller and smaller.

I told him all my thoughts on the Death Eater disappearances, "I wanted to tell you while we were in Azkaban, but each cell that housed a disappeared Death Eater had this carving, sketch above the head of each bed. It was weird too because it looked like a snake choking a phoenix in flight" "That's odd, I saw those too, but I didn't want to say anything 'cause I thought I was going crazy."

"You know Hermione, this isn't the first time I've seen this sketch, I was up in Dumbledore's office the other day for course questions, I wanted to drop Divination. This exact sketch was on the cover of a leather bound journal sitting on Dumbledore's desk, but as soon as he noticed I had seen it he put in his desk, I'd forgotten all about that." Shaking his head Harry looked back at me with a raised brow, "So what are you going to do about it?"

Smirking back "Well, you'll just have to find out in the morning won't you? It's way past curfew." As I began making my way to my Head's dorm I turned to look back over my shoulder "Goodnight Harry."

* * *

 **Harry POV**

Thinking back on last night I couldn't help but wonder where Hermione's new attitude and wit came from. Seeing it was only five in the morning and knowing I couldn't get back to sleep again, I got out of bed to get ready for the day. Some days being Head Boy was a blessing with my own bathroom. . . . well I guess I do share it with Hermione and that has caused some awkward moments that made me definitely appreciate that amount of books Hermione carries up and down the stairs every day.

* * *

I'd told Hermione I'd met her in our common room, and as it was a Sunday there were no classes so we could spend our day to research and trying to figure out this mystery that 'Mione has sunk her teeth into.

Glancing up at the clock I saw that it had only been an hour since I'd woken up and I still hadn't heard from Hermione knowing that she was just as much of an early riser as I am, I was curious as to where she is. And speak of the devil I turned my head to see a stack of books with legs make it's way through the portrait, realising it was 'Mione I rushed over before the stack fell.

"Think you have enough books there 'Mione?" Rolling her eyes as she set the books on the coffee table "These are for us so we can research that drawing we saw, as well as the Death Eater disappearances."

Laughing I sat down next her on the couch, "So what's first?" Handing me five huge texts Hermione smiled "Well, you take these books and try to find any history or meaning behind that phoenix and snake sketch. There must be some mention of this or even something similar." Picking up five other encyclopedia sized books she settled herself down and propped her feet up on my lap. We both got settled and we got down to researching.

 _Time Skip - 2 and half hours_

I was startled out of my concentration by a loud growling sound, looking down at my stomach I silently berated it for betraying me. Blushing, I looked over at Hermione to see her smiling at me, she said. "Well I guess we never did have breakfast and you know nine thirty is as good a time as any."

I stood and walked to our little kitchenette ready to make Hermione and myself some omelettes when I felt a hand on my arm, "Harry, we can just call Dobby to grab us some food from the kitchens, you don't need to make anything." I tried to protest, but Hermione came back with "If we ask Dobby to get us food we can keep working. . . . please?" "Alright, let's get back to it then."

* * *

 **Hermione POV**

After eating some toast and fruit from Dobby, we'd worked for another hour until Harry found something. "Hey 'Mione, come look at this, about eighty years ago there were a bunch of similar disappearances when Grindelwald was recruiting, he would visit high profile murderers and would leave them a portkey that took them to him: and when they left there was a sketch left in the same spot as these ones except that it was the deathly hallows symbol." "That sounds very similar to these, but no regular portkey would work in Azkaban nowadays. Who figured that out?"

"It was Dumbledore, because he figured how Grindelwald was recruiting he was finally able to defeat him." "That makes sense. Harry, was there anything else in there? I found another reference to Dumbledore in _History of Runes and Symbols_ , he apparently created his own runic symbol while he was studying with Nicholas Flamel, it was what caused Flamel to essentially kick him out and refused to teach him. There's a sketch of it here."

I propped up the book so we could examine it. The drawing looked like a bunch of runes randomly placed, but the whole picture looked like a snake strangling a flying phoenix. "It looks like Dumbledore made that sketch, I wonder who else found it?" "I don't know about that, but I do know that it is dinner time. Come on, we'll revisit this tomorrow."


End file.
